Corus Academy
by LifeOnTheMoon
Summary: After his marriage to the beautiful but tiresome Kay, Alanna and Thom's father decides to send them away. But Alanna, knowing her brother as she does is convinced the boarding school her father has in mind for Thom will destroy him. She hatches a plan to save her brother and in doing so thrusts herself into an adventure of a lifetime. (Modern, non magic AU).
1. The Plan

"I can't live like this anymore Alan!"

Alanna's stepmother's shrill voice came through the door loud and clear and her brother Thom winced.

"I think we might've pushed her a little too far this time," he said.

"Relax," Alanna said, with far more confidence than she felt. "What's the worst she can do?"

"It's not about what she can do," her brother said, dragging his hand through his already messy red hair. "It's about what he can do."

"Well he's already sentenced us to at least another four years with her," Alanna said. "That's punishment enough."

"Alanna! Thomas!" her father called.

"Time to face the music," Thom said with a wry smile.

The two children walked into their father's study. Standing behind his desk with her hand on his shoulder was their stepmother Kay. Alanna glared at her. Despite the fact that her hair was coming out of her usually orderly bun and her dress had a huge tear on the side, there was an unmistakable gleam of victory in her crystal blue eyes.

"Your mother and I," their father started.

"Stepmother," Alanna said, cutting him off. "She's our stepmother."

"And thank god for that," Kay said, flipping her blonde hair away from her face.

"Well," Alan Trebond continued, ignoring the interruption. "We have decided that maybe this house has gotten a little small for all of us."

"Dad this is the biggest house in town," Alanna scoffed. "You'd have to build a bigger one if we wanted to move."

"I don't think that's what Dad means," Thom said slowly, his violet eyes boring into their father's face. Alanna suddenly felt a little nervous.

"What are you saying?" she asked, wishing the hardness in her brother's eyes would dissipate.

"Dad's sending us away, aren't you Dad?" Thom said, the intensity in his eyes trickling over into his words.

"We have decided," their father said, resolutely avoiding Thom's gaze. "To send you both to Corus."

"To live with Uncle Coram?" Alanna asked.

"Not exactly," their father said. "Thom will go to Corus Academy and you will go St. Agatha's."

"Why can't we both go to St. Agatha's?" Thom asked. Although his tone was flat Alanna could sense the tension bubbling beneath it.

"Because it will do you two good to be away from each other," their father said sternly, finally looking his children in the face. "And you need to learn how to be a man Thom. Corus Academy will be a good teacher. And I've already filled out the forms. They'll go to Corus tomorrow." He reached inside his desk and pulled out two brown envelopes with the names Alanna Trebond and Thomas Trebond printed on the front.

"You can't!" Alanna said, the words bursting from her mouth. "Dad they're going to kill him."

"Nonsense," her father said, dismissively. "Maybe they'll wean him away from his… ah…odd proclivities."

"Yes because sending me to a school with only boys is going to make me un-gay isn't it Dad," Thom said, his face suddenly pinched.

"Your father only wants what's best for you," Kay said, her tone utterly and disgustingly triumphant.

"Well I suppose even four years in hell is nothing compared to four years with you," Thom said smoothly.

Kay's perfectly smooth skin wrinkled as she began to form a retort.

"Oh save it you heinous cliché," Alanna said rudely. "Are we all done here Dad?"

He just grunted.

"You're always welcome to come home for the holidays," Kay said, her tone sickly sweet.

"We'd rather stab our eyes out with forks," Alanna said, slamming the door behind her.

"They are going to kill me aren't they?" Thom said.

They were both sprawled out on Alanna's bed. The fake stars that Alanna had pasted on her ceiling when she was seven winked at them.

"You never know," Alanna said comfortingly. "Maybe you'll make friends."

"Yes because there's nothing that a bunch of testosterone filled adolescent males like more than a weedy homosexual," Thom said bitterly.

"Maybe it's changed since Dad's time," Alanna said. "He's ancient anyway. Maybe it's a progressive haven now."

"Places like Corus Academy don't change," Thom sighed. "They pride themselves on their complete lack of adaptability."

"Well how do you think I'm going to do at St. Agatha's?" Alanna asked. "I'm not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed I am? Their average SAT score is 2370. Not their highest. Their average."

"Are you seriously complaining about having to study a little?" Thom asked incredulously. "Al they're going to murder me. And the teachers will probably watch and laugh."

"We were born in the wrong bodies," Alanna said. "Can you imagine how much easier life would be if I had to go to Corus Academy and learn how to ride a horse and fence and do all that crap."

"And I would go to St. Agatha's and actually learn something useful," Thom said wistfully.

Suddenly Alanna sat up straight.

"I've just thought of something brilliant," she said excitedly.

Thom groaned. "Al one of your hare-brained schemes is the reason we're in this position. Please don't."

"I'll go to Corus Academy as you and you go to St. Agatha's as me," she said. "It's perfect. We're basically identical and it's not like anyone knows us there anyway right? So we can just switch places."

"Al we might look alike," Thom said. "But we still look like a boy and a girl."

"Come on," Alanna urged. "I'll strap my boobs down and-"

"I'll strap my Adams apple down?" Thom asked dryly.

Alannah looked at him thoughtfully. "You're right," she said. "Even though, lets face it, I'm definitely more built than you, you still look like a boy."

"And you still look like a girl," Thom said. "Even if you are more "built" than me." he made air quotes around the word built.

Alanna ignored him and pulled him up off the bed and dragged him in front of her large mirror.

"I could totally be you," she said, as they studied themselves.

The twins were an unusual looking pair. They both had a striking combination of red hair and violet eyes, however Alanna was undoubtedly the more athletic looking of the two with broad powerful shoulders she had inherited from her father, while Thom was slim with an ethereal air that was entirely absent from his earthier sister.

"You do look more like a guy than I do," Thom said thoughtfully, earning himself an elbow in his ribs from his sister.

"What?" he said. "You're the one who thinks it's a good idea to switch genders."

"Hmm," Alanna looked at her brother thoughtfully.

"What?" he asked warily.

"Well technically only one of us needs to switch genders," she said. "St. Agatha's is a co-ed school."

"Yes but they're expecting a girl aren't they?" Thom said. "It'll throw them a bit when I turn up."

"What if they're expecting a boy?" Alanna asked. "I mean we can print out an application form, fill it out and replace the one that Dad's going to send."

"And school reports?" Thom asked. "Dad's going to be a little surprised when two reports for Thom appear on his desk and none appear for Alanna, isn't he?"

"We'll get them to send the reports to Uncle Coram," Alanna said.

"So we're bringing other people on board this little deception are we?" Thom groaned.

"Uncle Coram won't mind," Alanna said brushing his concerns aside. "You know he thinks Dad's full of crap. I'm sure he'll be fine with this."

"You have a lot of faith in Uncle Coram," Thom muttered.

"I'll handle him," Alanna said confidently. "So are we going to do this?"

"Why can't we both just go to St. Agatha's?" Thom asked feebly, almost in a last ditch attempt to escape from the web of intrigue his sister was spinning.

Alanna sighed. "For someone so smart you can be pretty dumb sometimes," she said. "Dad's going to send the fees to two separate institutions isn't he? One of us has to go to Corus Academy."

"You're doing this for me aren't you," Thom said, his normally steady voice breaking a little. "You're a good little sister Al."

"Excuse me," she said mock affronted. "I'm three minutes younger than you. And I'm definitely bigger than you."

"You're an idiot," Thom said with a laugh, giving her a hug.

"So much love," Alanna said, secretly quite gratified.

"So what's our plan of action?" Thom asked.

"You fill out the St. Agatha's application form and forge Dad's signature," Alanna said. "I'll create a distraction so you can switch the fake form for mine."

"You make perpetrating fraud sound remarkably simple," her twin said an amused smile on his face.

"It's because it is that simple," Alanna said.

"What are you going to do after high school?" Thom asked. "You can't do anything with a diploma that has my name on it can you? How are you going to go to college?"

"I'll figure it out," Alanna said, waving away his doubts. Just print the thing out. I'm going to cause a distraction."

"I need time," Thom said, in panic. "You can't do it now."

"Don't worry," his sister said. "It's going to be a delayed distraction. I'll give you half an hour."

Her brother just shook his head. Sometimes he wasn't quite sure how the two of them could be related let alone twins.

As he pulled up the forms for St. Agatha he was suddenly struck by the thought that having two Thomas Trebond's running around Corus might be cause for some questions. Making a split second decision he decided to pull up the Corus Academy forms up as well. He reasoned he would just tell Alanna about this after everything was done. Thom quickly filled out the forms, finding it surprisingly easy. He then printed them out and carefully signed his father's name on the bottom. He looked at the clock and grinned. He still had two minutes to spare. He looked over them feeling an odd sense of relief. While he knew he was potentially ruining his sister's life, his happiness at not having to go anywhere near Corus Academy far outweighed any guilt he felt. Thom was (and this was something he was entirely aware of) a rather selfish boy. He supposed he had inherited in from him father. It was comforting to think that, Thom thought dreamily.

Then like clockwork, at exactly 8:20 p.m. there was a loud screech.

"ALAN!" His stepmother's shrill voice permeated the house.

Thom recognizing this was his cue grabbed the two forms and made his way to his father's study. He waited till he saw the burly form of his father exiting before he snuck in, being careful to touch as little as possible. He pulled his father's desk draw open and extricated the forms. He could hear vague snippets of the lecture his father was giving Alanna and grinned at her blithe tone.

"Just thought Kay might like a going away present," Alanna said, sounding entirely unapologetic.

"Well it's definitely your goodbye," Kay's voice rang out spitefully.

"Yes thank god," Alanna said deadpan.

Thom made the switch hastily and left. There was no turning back now. It was all up to Alanna.

* * *

 **a/n: So I hope you like this. Please tell me what you think. I love this series so I thought I'd do a modern AU. It's going to have all the characters from the first two books at least and it's going to be a loose adaptation.**


	2. Convincing Coram

"Is this a chest binder?" Thom asked, picking up a black vest-like garment from the pile on Alanna's bed.

"Yep," she said, as she threw clothes into her suitcase.

"You could make slightly better style choices," Thom said, peering over her shoulder. "Why is everything you own black?"

"Because I like black," Alanna snapped. "Shut up Thom."

"I know this is hard for you," Thom said, traces of guilt in his tone. "I'm sorry."

Alanna just shrugged. "It's fine," she said. "I'll be fine."

"I know," Thom said, but he didn't sound very convinced. "Haven't you left this a little late? We leave tomorrow."

" I had to buy all these boy clothes," Alanna asked, with a laugh. "And have I ever been prompt with anything?"

"Well that's going to change," Thom said, rifling through the Corus Academy prospectus. "You have to be up by five every morning. Apparently the day starts with an invigorating run."

Alanna groaned. "The things I do for you,' she said, with a shake of her head.

"You're doing this for yourself a little too aren't you?" Thom said. " You know you're going to have way more fun fencing and horse riding and running every morning."

"I am," Alanna admitted, with a small smile. She couldn't help it. Even though she knew she was potentially throwing away her whole future she was still quite excited.

* * *

The next day the twins said terse goodbyes to their father and got onto the train heading to Corus.

"We aren't coming back here for a while are we?" Alanna said, looking out of the window as her town became smaller and smaller.

"No thank god," Thom said, his head already full of visions of St. Agatha's.

"Yeah," Alanna agreed, a little listlessly. "Thank god."

"So Uncle Coram's coming to pick us up at the station right?" Thom said. "And then we're going to go to our respective schools on Monday."

"Yes," Alanna said, with a firm nod.

"So that gives you two days to convince our conservative, elderly uncle that cross-dressing is a good idea," Thom said.

"He isn't conservative," Alanna replied, stung.

"He hates me," Thom said. "He was probably the one who suggested this to Dad in the first place. Y'know…make a man out of me."

Uncle Coram adored Corus Academy. He had gone there as a child along with the twins' father. Once he had finished his army service he decided to go back and provide his services. Having always been a good horseman he was put in charge of the stables and spent his days with his horses, occasionally helping the fencing master. Despite sharing his brother's burly physique Coram was light on his feet and a skilful fencer.

"You know that isn't true," Alanna said, quickly coming to the defence of her favourite relative. "Firstly if he had suggested anything to Dad, you know our beloved father would've done exactly the opposite. And secondly, he doesn't hate you because you're gay. He hates you because you're pretentious and condescending and kind of a dick."

"Touché," Thom said. "But that still doesn't mean he'll be as okay with perpetrating a fraud as you are."

"Can you stop saying that?" Alanna asked. "Perpetrating a fraud. It's not like I'm robbing a bank or anything. Nothing I'm doing is hurting anyone else."

Thom just shook his head. "Well good luck," he said. "You're going to need it."

Alanna just glared at him, well aware she was going to need a great deal of luck over the next four years. For all her confidence in her abilities to convince her grizzled uncle that they should switch places there was still traces of doubt that haunted her. Uncle Coram was an honourable man, and even though he had very little time and patience for their father she knew he didn't like lying. But then again Alanna had always been his favourite. For all their dislike of each other Alan Trebond knew what family meant and he would dutifully send his children to Coram every summer. Both Thom and Coram weren't particularly enamoured by each other. Coram was unable to understand why a boy would prefer to stay inside and read rather than throw a ball or climb a tree and Thom disliked Coram's brusque and business-like manner. They treaded around each other warily and had polite but awkward conversations. On the other hand Coram was absolutely devoted to Alanna. He taught her how to climb a tree, how to ride a horse. He even taught her how to drive his broken down old truck, which, as she was thirteen years old, he should not have been doing.

It was dusk by the time they got to Corus. Alanna and Thom pulled their suitcases off the train.

"Alanna! Thom!" a gruff voice called.

"Uncle Coram!" Alanna said, dropping her suitcase to hug the grizzled old man.

"Hi Uncle Coram," Thom said awkwardly.

"Hello Thom," Uncle Coram said, patting his shoulder. "Looking forward to Corus Academy?"

Thom shot a pointed glance at Alanna.

Coram grunted.

"How's Chubby doing?" Alanna said, quickly changing the subject.

"Getting old," Coram grunted.

They piled into Coram's broken down old truck and he drove them to his house, which was on the outskirts of the Corus Academy grounds. Coram helped the children take their bags up to their respective rooms and went down the stairs to start making dinner. Alanna, deciding that it would be better if she had this conversation with their uncle alone, told Thom to stay in his room while she went to help with dinner.

"Dad sent this for you," Alanna said, holding a bottle of her father's finest brandy. "He wanted to thank you for helping us out."

Their uncle took the bottle. "Never knew Alan to be so generous," he said. "Must be feeling guilty about sending you two away."

"Dad never feels guilty about anything," Alanna said, steel in her voice. "If he had an ounce of anything resembling feelings he wouldn't send Thom to Corus Academy."

"Now lass," Coram said mildly. "The place might do your brother some good. It made me the man I am today."

"It'll kill him and you know it," Alanna said bluntly. "That's why Thom isn't going."

Coram let out a chuckle. "A bit late for that isn't it?" he asked.

"Thom isn't going," Alanna said firmly. "I am."

At that statement Coram let out a loud throaty laugh. "You're crazy," he said, giving her a knock on her shoulder.

"Maybe," Alanna said, going to the cupboard and pulling out two glasses. "But I'm going to Corus Academy. And Thom's going to St. Agatha's."

She poured out two glasses of brandy, putting only a sip in one glass and being much liberal in the other.

"But you're a girl," Coram said, as she handed him the second glass.

"I look far more masculine than Thom does," she said. "And you know I'll be better at all of this. Thom can barely ride a horse. He just clings on and hopes it won't throw him. He can't run without getting winded, he has zero hand-eye coordination-"

"Not every boy at Corus is a sportsman," Coram said, taking a deep swig from his drink.

"Thom can't throw a punch," Alanna said frankly. "He can't defend himself. And you know they'll find out about him. He's never been able to hide who he is."

"Being gay isn't who he is," Coram said, his brow wrinkling. "It's a part of who he is but-"

"And they'll kill him for it," Alanna said. "You know these boys. They're teenagers. They're cruel."

"So what are you going to do?" Coram asked. "Dress up as a boy and pretend to be him? While he wears skirts and goes to St. Agatha's?"

"I am going to dress as a boy," Alanna said. "But I'm going to pretend to be Alan Trebond Jr. The younger son of Alan Trebond Sr. Thom's going to go to St. Agatha's as himself. We've sorted out the forms and the report cards are going to come to you, not Dad."

"Madness," Coram said, shaking his head. "Pure madness."

"It's done already," Alanna said. "All you have to do is say you'll help us."

"Your father will have my head," Coram muttered.

"Come on Uncle Coram," Alanna said cajolingly. "You know I'll do far better at Corus Academy than Thom ever would. He'd never be able to keep up. And for that matter I'd crash and burn at St. Agatha's. It makes much more sense for at least one of us to do well."

Coram looked at her, a hint of pity in his eyes. He drank whatever was left in his glass and set it down on the table. Alanna quickly refilled it.

"You're throwing away your whole life on this lie," Coram said gently. "You don't want to be a boy forever."

"I'll cross that hurdle when I get to it," Alanna said resolutely. "Say you'll help us please."

He took a sip of brandy and sighed. "I can't do that Alanna," he said. "It's just not right."

"It's the only right thing to do," Alanna cried. "If you don't help us we'll disappear. That's the only other option."

"Now don't going being dramatic," he cautioned. "I told your father not to send you to St. Agatha's. He thinks he's going to make a scholar out of you. You know he never enjoyed Corus Academy. Always wrapped up in his books."

"He's just sending Thom there because he thinks it'll beat the gay out of him," Alanna said bitterly. "I told you we have no choice."

"Maybe you don't," Coram said with a sigh. "Fine I'll help you and your brother. But you have to be careful Alanna."

Alanna threw herself and her uncle, hugging him tight. "Thank you thank you thank you," she said. "You won't regret this, I promise."

"I already do," Coram muttered. "So I take it I'm to call you Alan now?"

* * *

 **a/n: Hope you like the chapter. Sorry about the slowness. She goes to the school in the next one! Please tell me what you think!**


	3. New Beginnings

Monday dawned almost indecently bright and sunny. Coram groaned as he rolled out of bed. Today was the day, he thought bitterly. He was increasingly regretting his decision to go along with this farce the twins had concocted. However he had to admit that the idea of Alanna at Corus Academy did make him feel twinges of happiness. He had not been looking forward to Thom's inevitable failure. And Alanna was as good as any boy. But she isn't one, he thought bitterly. And no amount of wishing was going to make it so. But he had given his word to help them and help them he would.

"We're going to drop Thom to St. Agatha's first and then get you settled in at Corus," Coram told Alanna, who was fiddling with her newly short hair. "This is the last chance you have to change your mind lass. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I do," Alanna said her voice steady. "It's our only option."

"Okay," Coram said. The children put their luggage into his truck and they drove to St. Agatha's.

"Guess I'll see you around," Alanna said, with a small smile, as they stood in Thom's small dorm room. "Make some friends Thom."

Thom just snorted. "You know you're my only friend," he said. "Don't need anyone else."

"Yes you," Alanna said, suddenly worried about her brother. "Thom you need other people. People keep us human. Trust me. You need other people."

"Fine," Thom said, with bad grace. "But only for you."

"That's good enough for me," Alanna said, pulling her brother into a hug.

"Take care of yourself Al," Thom said, cuffing her on the side of her head.

"You too Thom," she said and with a wave she was gone.

Thom suddenly felt terrified. He had never been apart from his sister and even though he was older, she had always taken care of him. No one messed with him at their old middle school because no one wanted to mess with Alanna. Now she was gone and it was like his shield had been ripped away. For the first time in his life, he felt vulnerable.

"Are you doing alright lass?" Coram asked, as they drove away from St. Agatha's. Alanna had fallen into a slightly morose silence.

"I know this is stupid," she said. "But I feel like this is the last time I'm going to see this Thom. I feel like the next time I meet him he'll be an entirely different person."

"Nothing wrong with that," Coram grunted, which earned him a glare from Alanna.

"He's your brother," Coram said, with a half-smile. "Nothing is going to change that."

"I know," Alanna said.

"So first we're going to introduce you to Mr. Naxen," Coram said. "He's the vice-principle and he always meets every new student that comes into the school. Then we'll probably go get you fitted for uniforms. You'll have an everyday kind and a formal kind. The everyday kind will have your house colour on it. There are four houses; blue, yellow, red and green."

"Like Harry Potter," Alanna said with a smile.

"If you say so," Coram said. "Mr. Naxen apart from being vice-principle is also head of the red house. Mr. Olau, the history teacher is head of the blue house. Father David and Father Gregory are heads of the yellow house and the green house respectively. Father David teaches English and Father Gregory teaches Mathematics."

"There are priests at Corus Academy?" Alanna asked with surprise.

"Most of the teachers are priests," Coram said. "Apart from your regular lessons you will also learn how to be a polite member of society."

"I know how to say please and thank you," Alanna said with a frown.

"Well this is more than just please and thank you," Coram said. "You're going to learn etiquette. And you're going to have dancing lessons."

"God Thom was right," Alanna groaned. "This school is stuck in the early 1900s."

"These skills will help you in life," Coram insisted.

"Doubt that," Alanna grumbled.

They drove up to the impressive gates of the school and Alanna had to suppress a gasp of wonderment. It was different coming in from the side entrance and going to Coram's house. The huge school building towered behind the gates and Alanna suddenly felt unaccountably small.

"Cooper!" Coram shouted to the brown-haired man standing outside the gates. "Let us in won't you?"

The brown-haired man came towards their car and Alanna realised that despite his towering stature he couldn't be more than three years older than her. He had one of the most interesting faces Alanna had seen. While he wasn't exactly handsome, his nose being far too beaky for that, there was something in his hazel eyes that suggesting a great deal of intelligence.

"Coram," the boy said, his face splitting into a smile. Alanna had to quickly revise her first opinion of him because the minute his mouth curved up into a smile, he became very handsome indeed. "It's good to see you."

"Up to no good as usual Cooper?" Coram asked. "What are you doing hanging around the gates."

"Just helping new parents out with anything they might need," the boy said, his hazel eyes gleaming with suppressed mirth.

"And robbing them blind too, I'll bet," Coram muttered. "Why we keep you around I'll never know."

"It's because this place couldn't run without Mum," he said with a cheeky grin. "And who's this?"

"This is Alan," Coram said. 'My nephew. He's starting school here."

"Looks a little young to be starting school here," the brown-haired boy said.

"I'm fourteen," Alanna said.

"I'll take your word for it," the boy said with a laugh. "I'm sure you'll grow."

"Just open the gates," Coram said with a sigh.

The boy gave him a mock salute and opened the school gates.

"Who is that?" Alanna asked quizzically.

"That's George Cooper," Coram said. "He's the cook's son and is as crooked as they come."

"He seemed pretty cool," Alanna said, with a hint of smile.

"I'll bet he did," Coram said dryly. "You'll stay away from that one if you know what's good for you. He's too smart for his own good."

Coram parked his car and uncle and niece made their way to the imposing school building.

"Now don't be alarmed," Coram said quietly. "It can overwhelm people a little. But Gareth of Naxen is a good man."

Alanna just nodded, too nervous to say anything. Coram knocked on a large brown door that had the words vice-principle written on the nameplate.

"Enter," a voice said from inside.

Alanna swallowed and pushed the door open. Behind the imposing desk was a man bent over a stack of papers. He looked up as Alanna entered. His eyes were a muddy sort of brown and his hair that fell into his eyes was an equally dull shade of brown. He had a narrow face and seemed to be quite thin, but despite this he had a commanding air.

"'Lo Gary," Coram said, holding out his hand. Mr. Naxen took it and gave him a firm handshake.

"Hello Coram," Mr. Naxen said, his voice slightly nasal. "How was your summer?"

"Nothing to complain about," Coram said. "Gary this is my nephew, Alan Trebond Jr. He's a new student here."

"Alan Trebond Jr.?" Mr. Naxen said. "You must be Alan's boy."

"Yes sir," Alanna said. "He sends his regards."

Mr. Naxen nodded. "So Mr. Trebond," he said. "I'm glad you've decided to join us here at Corus Academy. It's our aim to send you out into the world equipped to handle it. It will be hard. Your day starts at five and we will keep you busy through out. But you will learn the benefit of hard work and I trust you will be an asset to both this school and to your family."

"I'll try," Alanna said fervently. There was something about Mr. Naxen that made one want to impress him.

"I think we can put you Mr. Olau's house," Mr. Naxen said thoughtfully. "Give your details to the school store and they should give you uniforms."

Then with a nod, he dismissed her.

"That wasn't so bad was it la-lad," Coram said, correcting himself.

"That was the easy part," Alanna said. "Uniforms now?"

"You should get your casual uniform immediately," Coram said. "It's just shorts and a t-shirt with your house colour. Tell them your size and they'll give it to you. But they'll have to measure you for your formal uniform."

Alanna looked at him nervously. It was entirely possible during the measuring process that the tailor would discover she was not in fact a member of the male gender.

"So what you're saying is that this could be game over," Alanna said, her violet eyes widening.  
"Well we'll just have to wait and see," Coram said grimly.

But they needn't have worried. The old tailor measured Alanna without touching any parts of her that could have given her away. She thanked the gods that she had been born with a relatively small chest. The binder was more than enough to keep her flat.

"I'll have it done in two weeks," the old tailor said. "In the meantime you're allowed to wear your casual uniform on Fridays, which is the day for formals."

"Thank you," Alanna said, perhaps with more gratefulness than was normal. The old tailor just nodded his head and let her go on her way.

"I'll leave you here," Coram said, when they had reached the outside of her dorm. "Send me a message if you need anything."

"I'll be alright Coram," Alanna said, with more confidence than she felt. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Coram just snorted and walked away. Alanna made her way up to her room and unlocked the door. The room was a little smaller than Thom's had been and it was quite Spartan. There was a single bed that was pushed against the wall, a tiny closet and a desk in the corner. Alanna found that she quite liked her new room. She began unpacking, putting all her clothes into the small closet while leaving her binders and tampons in her bag, which she then locked and slid under her bed. She knew she was going to have more than enough problems without having feminine hygiene products scattered around her room. After she was done, and feeling a little hungry Alanna decided to see if the common room she had passed getting here had a toaster or something she could use to heat the PopTarts she had stashed in her rucksack. She pulled on her new uniform and examined herself in the mirror. The shirt and shorts were mostly green, which was the school colour. There blue around the collar and on the sides of the t-shirt. Despite the fact that it really wasn't a very nice uniform Alanna still felt more confident once she put it on. You're a student of Corus Academy now, she told herself. She walked out of her room, PopTarts clutched in her hand. The common room was crowded. Most of the boys were wearing their school shorts and not much else. The whole room smelled like teenage boy. It was a combination of sweat and axe deodorant. Alanna briefly wondered how she was going to survive in this sea of testosterone. She then comforted herself with the fact that while might feel vaguely uneasy; Thom would've undoubtedly killed himself.

"Look what we have here," a loud voice said from behind her. "I think someone's lost."

Alanna turned around slowly. In front of her was a grinning blond haired boy. Alanna's first impression was that he looked like a nasty piece of goods. He had crooked teeth and a cruel smile that didn't quite reach his icy blue eyes.

"Are you lost kid?" the boy asked. Alanna noticed he spoke with a bit of a lisp.

"I'm Alan Trebond," Alanna forced herself to say. "I'm a freshman."

"Well you definitely look fresh," the boy taunted. "You can't be more than twelve you midget."

"And you are?" Alanna asked.

"Ralon Malven," he said, coming closer to her. "But you can call me Mr. Malven. I have a feeling we're going to be getting to know each other quite well."

Alanna noticed a group forming around them out of the corner of her eye. She was once again devoutly thankful that Thom was far away in St. Agatha's. While he might be a little taller than her, Thom would definitely not have been able to face this boy without thoroughly embarrassing herself. Not that she was sure she could face him without totally embarrassing herself.

"I doubt it," she said, trying to sound glib. "I don't think we'd be compatible."

"Are you trying to snark me?" Ralon asked, coming closer to her. Alanna's hands unconsciously balled up into fists.

"Not at all," she said. "I just-"

"Because if you were snarking me jailbait," Ralon said. "I don't think things would end very well for you."

"Leave him alone," someone said.

"Stay out of this Veldine," Ralon snapped.

"I wouldn't dream of snarking you Ralon," Alanna said, sarcasm dripping from every word. Even though Alanna knew she should probably try and keep a low profile, she had never been one to run from a fight.

"See your ass belongs to me now," Ralon said. "If I say Alan Trebond likes to fuck animals, you say yes Ralon I like to fuck animals."

"Are you sure you aren't projecting?" Alanna asked, with mock concern.

Ralon gasped with outrage and threw his fist at her. Alanna, expecting this, ducked and punched his stomach hard. She was well aware that he would beat her into a pulp, but if she would be damned if she wasn't going to get a few hits in first.

The large boy let out a huff, but he was only slightly winded. He stood up and looked at her menacingly.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that," he said softly and thrust the base of his palm sharply upwards, aiming for Alanna's nose. He hit it square on an Alanna heard an ominous crunch that she knew from experience would be followed by a great deal of pain. Alanna fell backwards and closed her eyes, hoping he would at least be quick.

"What is going on here?" A sharp voice cut through Alanna's pain induced haze.

"Nothing Conté," Ralon spat. "Just a little matter between me and a new boy who thinks he owns this place."

"Shut it Ralon," another person said. Alanna opened her eyes and sat up. Standing in front of Ralon were four athletic looking boys.

"What happened?" a dark haired boy with piercing blue eyes asked.

"I told you it was nothing," Ralon snapped.

"What happened?" the tall blue-eyed boy said, turning to a stocky, yellow haired boy.

"Ralon was picking on the redhead," the boy said. "And Ralon said, "if I tell you you like to fuck animals then you'll say yes Ralon I like to fuck animals." Then the redhead said that maybe Ralon was projecting. Then Ralon tried to punch the redhead in the face, but he ducked and socked Ralon in the stomach. Then I think Ralon broke the guy's nose."

"Maybe you should pick on someone your own size," a large boy with curly coal-black hair said. Although Ralon was undoubtedly large the curly haired boy had at least two inches on him and powerful broad shoulders.

One of the four boys noticing Alanna's predicament helped her off the ground.

"Thank you," she said, wincing as her nose started to ache.

"No worries," the boys said. He looked vaguely familiar, with deep brown eyes and chestnut brown hair.

"Get out Ralon," the blue-eyed boy said.

"Whatever you say your _highness_ ," Ralon said spitefully.

"I'm Gary," the brown-haired boy who had helped Alanna up said. "Sorry about Ralon. He can be a total dick."

"I'm alright," Alanna said.

"He really should pick on someone his own size," the curly haired boy said. "I'm Raoul Goldenlake. It's good to meet you-?"

"Alan," Alanna supplied. "Alan Trebond."

"I'm Jonathan Conté," the boy with the blue eyes said. "But call me Jon. And this is Alex Tirragen."

"Nice to meet you Alan," the fourth boy in the quartet said, holding out his hand. While the other three boys had warm open faces, Alex looked oddly secretive. Alanna thought he seemed rather catlike, his movements having a practiced sort of grace. Alanna took his hand and shook it.

"Well you've gotten off to an interesting start," Jon said, half ruefully. "Though I have to admit you do have excellent taste in enemies."

"To be fair," Alanna said. "I don't think I had much of a choice about making that one."

"You have a mouth on you don't you Alan?" Jon said with a laugh.

"It's a curse," Alanna said, the beginnings of a smile forming at the corners of her mouth.

"Well you should be careful," Jon warned. "Ralon Malven is a nasty piece of work."

"I'll be alright," Alanna said. She realised she had been saying that the whole day with a great deal of confidence that she did not in fact possess.

"I'm sure you will Alan," Jon said, there was a glimmer of humour in his clear blue eyes and Alanna found herself taking an instant liking to him.

* * *

 **a/n: So we have all our main characters now. Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	4. Enemies

"That was a ballsy move," the yellow-haired boy said after the quartet had moved on and the common room went back to its normal chatter.

Alanna just shrugged. "I don't think I'm very good at making friends," she said.

"You certainly impressed those guys," the boy said. "I'm Douglass by the way. Douglass Veldine."

"You told Ralon to back off didn't you?" Alanna asked.

"Well yeah," Douglass said. "But I didn't do very much about it."

"No worries," Alanna said. "So are you a freshman too?"

"Yep," he said. "I just got here."

"So you don't know who those guys are?" she asked, subtly gesturing to the group of four boys who were now sitting around the centre table and laughing about something.

"Are you kidding?" Douglass asked incredulously. "Which rock have you been living under? They're pretty big stuff."

"Yeah Ralon called one of them highness didn't he?" Alanna remembered. "Why?"

"That's Jonathan Conté," Douglass said. "His dad's the principle and he also owns most of Corus. And Gary's Jonathan's cousin. He's Mr. Naxen's son."

"Thought he looked familiar," Alanna said.

"Both Jonathan and Gary are so loaded," Douglass said, a hint of awe coming into his voice. "They have private planes and stuff. Their dads pretty much just run the school because they want to. Not because they need the money or anything."

"What about the other two?" Alanna asked.

"Alex and Raoul are in that league," Douglass said. "I mean not as famous or anything. Jonathan and Gary are proper celebrity billionaires. But in that league I think."

"Woah," Alanna said. "I mean I knew people here were rich I just didn't realise there would be celebrity billionaires."

"Anyway you should probably check the board for your sponsor," Douglass said. "Every freshman has one. It's a sophomore who shows you the ropes. Tells you how to get to class and dinner and everything."

"Who did you get?" Alanna asked.

"Raoul," Douglass said. "He seems pretty cool."

Alanna found to her relief that she had gotten Gary as a sponsor. He seemed kind she thought. And he really was. He patiently explained how to get to the Dining Hall at least ten times and also drew a makeshift map to help Alanna get to her classes.

"Don't worry about Father David," Gary said as he shunted her towards her English class. "He might seem like a hardass but he really isn't that bad. Just make sure you meet all the deadlines. Even if the work's crap, just put something on his desk. He never gives extensions and will fail you."

Alanna needn't have worried at all. She discovered she was miles ahead of her freshmen peers with regards to English. Unfortunately instead of being able to goof off Father David gave her Jane Eyre and told her he wanted a book report on his desk by Monday.

"Why am I being punished for being good at something?" she groaned to Gary, who just grinned.

"Priests aren't exactly into giving rewards," he said. "Just pretend to be crap at Maths if you don't want the extra work."

But Alanna found that she didn't have to act dumb in Maths.

"We never did any of this back home," she said waving around the sheaf of papers in Gary's face. "He gave me ten pages of sums to do by Monday. At this rate I'll have no weekend."

"We never have weekends," Gary said, thoroughly amused. "Didn't you listen to Dad's 'work hard' speech?"

"I didn't think he meant this hard," Alanna said darkly.

"And don't forget about sports hour," Gary said, as he directed her toward her history class. "Though why they call it sports hour when it's actually three hours I'll never know. But it leaves you beat. And all you'll want to do is pass out. But don't. Trust me. The longer you leave homework…"

"I'm not even going home," Alanna huffed. "How can it be homework?"

"Hate to break this to you Trebond," Gary said, his smile gentle. "But this is your home now."

"I'm going to die," Alanna said flatly.

"You won't," Gary said. "No one does. Now go quickly. You're late for history."

She walked to her history class and Gary watched her go with a wistful smile.

"Were we ever that little?" he asked Jon, who slid into place next to him.

"Well maybe six years ago," Jon said with a half-smile.

"Doesn't it make you feel nostalgic?" Gary asked. "For the good old days when we were still scrubby little freshmen with rage and anger towards all the bastards who run this school?"

"You mean your father and my father?" Jon asked amusedly.

"Well indirectly I suppose," Gary admitted. "Though really its those damn priests."

"What does he have now?" Jon asked, watching Alanna's back as she walked huffily to history.

"History," Gary said. "He'll like Mr. Olau."

And Gary was right. Alanna knew something was different about Mr. Olau's class the minute she walked in. For one, Mr. Olau wasn't a gaunt priest. He was a middle-aged portly man.

"Hello," he said kindly, as she slid into her seat.

"Sorry I'm late," she said.

"Well better late than never," Mr. Olau said with a chuckle.

Alanna found herself warming to the eccentric looking little man.

"So today we'll have a light class. Nothing too serious," Mr. Olau said. "Current events sound good? We'll get into the Great Wars later. "

There was general assent.

"So how many of you know how the current presidential primaries work?" he asked.

There were a few hands raised. Mr. Olau pointed to a boy at the back.

"People registered to either the Civilians or the Statists vote for candidates running in the primary," he said.

"And after that?" Mr. Olau asked.

There was silence.

Alanna tentatively raised her hand. "The people with the most votes get nominated at the party conventions right?"

"That is true," Mr. Olau said. "Now can anyone tell me why that's going to be a problem for the Civilians this time."

"Because they have no frontrunner," she said.

"Excellent," Mr. Olau said. "And what does that lead to?"

Alanna shrugged. "It's never happened before."

"Because the Civilians have no frontrunner there's going to be a brokered convention," he said. "Which means our next president, rather than being someone who stands for something could just be someone who is the least offensive."

Mr. Olau continued talking about brokered conventions and Alanna listened enthralled. He made politics seem incredibly interesting and Alanna found herself wishing the class would go on longer when the bell rang.

"For our next class it would help if you read about the causes of the first Great War," Mr. Olau said. "But once a week we'll have a current events class too. So read up on the primaries. And tell me which nominating convention you think works better. The Civilian proportional representation one or the Statist popular majority one."

Alanna came out of Mr. Olau's class looking very thoughtful.

"So how was it?" Gary asked, when they walked into the Dining Hall for lunch.

"Mr. Olau's weird," Alanna said. "But he really makes you think."

"He's crazy," Alex said, but without rancour.

"Alex and Mr. Olau don't exactly see eye to eye on anything," Raoul explained.

"But he still manages to beat us all in exams," Jon added.

"Mr. Olau's balls to wall crazy but he likes original thought," Alex said.

Alanna quickly learned that Alex was incredibly intelligent. Apart from topping History he also was a Mathematics wizard. While at her old school he would probably have been called a nerd, no one here did that. He was quiet but commanding. And, as Alanna discovered in sports hour that evening, he was also an incredible athlete.

"How did you do that?" Alanna asked in awe as Alex executed a perfect bicycle kick.

"It's easy," Alex said with a shrug.

Alanna privately thought that it was quite unfair for Alex to be both intelligent and athletic. But at least he didn't rub ones nose in it, she reasoned.

Alanna quickly settled down into life at Corus Academy. Her classmates were friendly and they helped each other out. She found herself hanging out with Douglass Veldine, Geoffrey Meron, Sacherell Wellam and Francis Nond most of the time. She got especially close to Francis who was a shy blond boy, almost as small as her. Francis was genuinely kind. He helped Alanna out with lessons and was always there when she wanted to talk to someone. Although Alanna went to lessons with her classmates and got along with most of them very well, she found herself spending more and more of her limited free time with upperclassmen. Gary seemed to have adopted her, actively seeking her out when they weren't busy. Raoul, never shy about his emotions made it clear to everyone that he quite liked spending time with the little redhead. Both Jon and Alex seemed to enjoy Alanna's company and she found herself a member of their group. Where she went so did Francis and the five boys and one secret girl were often seen with each other around campus.

The only speck of dust on Alanna's mostly clear horizon was Ralon. Furious that she had acquired herself a group of fairly intimidating friends he attempted to undermine her any chance he got. And Alanna, by nature not being a sneak, meant that he largely got away with it. They were little things that Alanna, had she not known Ralon was out to get her, would have ignored. He always tackled her a little harder when they were playing football. Her shins became a mass of brightly coloured purple spots from all the bruising. When they played basketball Alanna would invariably find herself flat on her back, regardless of whether she played in Ralon's team or against him.

"You should tell Mr. Naxen," Francis said, one day. They were both sitting in Alanna's room and she was nursing a bruised eye.

"There's nothing to tell," Alanna said, gently pressing ice into her eye that was already closing.

"He's kicking your ass," Francis said bluntly. "And making it seem like an accident."

"He is not kicking my ass," Alanna said shortly. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Well you should at least tell Gary," Francis said. "Or Raoul. He'll probably just be happy he has a reason to beat up Ralon. You know he hates him."

"I'm not a snitch," Alanna said stubbornly.

"Fine I'll tell Raoul then," Francis said.

Alanna noticed that a slightly different look always came into Francis' eyes when he mentioned Raoul. He was utterly devoted to the older boy who had been assigned as his sponsor. Alanna had developed a new respect for Raoul who had to know that Francis had a bit of a crush on him but never in any way embarrassed him about it. None of the four boys made jokes about Francis and Alanna sometimes wondered if perhaps Thom would have had such a terrible time here after all.

But her doubts were quickly assuaged one evening in the squash court. She had booked it with Francis, who was actually rather good at the sport.

"Come on Alan," he said with a laugh. "If you're going to beat anyone at anything physical it's going to be me."

"You're way too quick for me," Alanna said taking in gasping breaths. "I feel like an elephant's sitting on my chest."

Francis just grinned at her and served.

"I think you're done here," a loud voice said from the back of the court.

Alanna lost her concentration for a second and the ball hit her square in the face.

There was a cruel laugh. "Useless," Ralon said coming into her line of vision. "As always." He was accompanied by another large boy with vacant brown eyes who Alanna didn't recognise.

"We're leaving," Francis said nervously, noticing a look in Alanna's eyes. It was usually a look that preceded violence of some kind.

"Glad to hear it," Ralon said with a smile that made Francis distinctly uncomfortable.

"We booked the court," Alanna said getting up. "It's ours for another twenty minutes."

"It's mine now," Ralon said harshly. "So get out."

"Come on Alan," Francis said. "You were getting tired anyway."

"We booked it," Alanna said stubbornly. "Our names are on the sign up sheet stuck to the door. It's literally down in writing. So the court's ours for the next twenty minutes."

"You don't want to mess with me on this one," Ralon spat. "Maybe you and Raoul Goldenlake's little bumboy need to be taught a lesson."

"Leave Francis out of this," Alanna said sharply, as her shy friend became pale.

"No I think it's unnatural what all of you get up to," Ralon said, his voice calm. "I think we need to what's best for him. There's no better teacher than pain."

"Did you take all night to come up with that," Alanna snapped, desperately attempting to divert Ralon's attention to her. "God my hamsters could do better."

And unfortunately for her she succeeded rather well. With a snarl Ralon lunged at her, driving his fist into her face. She kicked at him as hard as she could, but she was absolutely no match for the older boy. He made her the focus of every bit of anger he possessed and after a point Alanna just couldn't fight back.

"Next time listen to me," he hissed, giving her one last kick in the ribs.

She just glared at him too winded to speak.

"Now get out," he said.

Francis quickly helped her up and supported her weight all the way to the dormitories.

"Are you alright?" she asked, as he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Yeah his friend wasn't really into it," Francis said, trying to keep his tone light but failing rather miserably.

"Good," Alanna grunted.

"You have to tell Mr. Naxen," Francis said. "This is getting ridiculous Alan."

"I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he got to me," Alanna said stubbornly.

"Got to you?" Francis asked incredulously. "He nearly killed you."

But Alanna just shook her head. They got to the dorm and Francis helped Alanna into bed.

"Tell them I'm not going to come down to dinner today," Alanna said. "Everything's too raw. Someone'll notice."

"They're going to notice tomorrow too," Francis said. "Unless you plan on staying up here till that gaping wound on your face heals."

Alanna touched her forehead and winced. "I don't even remember getting that," she said.

"Yeah getting hit in the head about thirty times can sometimes affect memory," Francis said dryly. "You should at least go to the infirmary."

"I'll go in a bit," Alanna said. "Maybe when the room stops spinning."

Francis looked at her horrified.

"Just kidding," Alanna said. "Calm down Francis. I don't have a concussion."

"You're a ridiculous person," he said. "And I hope once your brain starts working again you'll come to your senses."

"Go for dinner Francis," Alanna said. "And tell them I'm feeling a little bit out of it."

I'd say," Francis muttered, but he left anyway, after giving Alanna an ice pack.

A few hours later, when Alanna was carefully turning her body over, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in, there was a knock on the door.

"Alan?" came a voice through the door.

Alanna silently cursed Francis, recognising Jonathan.

"Not feeling to good," she called back. "Think I'm coming down with something. I'm probably contagious. It's better you don't come in."

"Alan open the door," it was Gary this time.

"Really not feeling good," she said again, well aware she was fighting a losing battle.

"Open the door or we're going to kick it down," Raoul said loudly. And with a groan Alanna conceded defeat and opened the door.

The four boys on the other side all had expressions of worry on their faces.

Alex let out a low whistle. "Francis said it was bad but he really went to town on you didn't he?" he said.

"I fell," Alanna said shortly.

"And I'm sure you had plenty of help," Gary said, his tone sharp.

"I'm going to kill him," Raoul said, suppressed anger in his voice. "I'm going to rip his disgusting little head off."

Out of the four of them only Jonathan was silent. He gently turned Alanna's head to the side, examining the bruising down her neck.

"I'd say go to the infirmary but Francis told me he had already tried and you were being stubborn," he said. "But if anything like this ever happens you come to us alright? We'll handle it."

"Thanks but I'll fight my own battles," Alanna said, her chin resolute.

"We're your friends Alan," Jonathan said, a half-smile on his face. "We're here to fight your battles with you."

Alanna smiled at the four boys shyly. She had had friends before; she hadn't been a total loser. But these boys felt like more than just friends. They felt like comrades in arms.

"We'll get Francis to bring up some food for you," Gary said. "And just remember. We've got your back."

* * *

 **a/n: I hope you like this chapter. Sorry about the politics stuff. I'm pulling it from the American political system. It'll be important later. And just to clarify, this is a modern day au but it's still set in totally fictional Tortall. Anyway tell me what you think. I do enjoy reading your reviews. :)**


	5. Help

Ralon Malven appeared the next day with a bruised eye and a broken nose.

"You little sneak," he hissed. "Do you really think you're a big man just because you have popular friends? The next time it's going to be worse."

He purposely brought his foot down on Alanna's toes and she winced.

She was walking back to her dorm after sports hour and she was far too tired to throw a snarky comment back at him. He strode away from her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well if that's the best you've got," an amused voice said from behind her. "No wonder he's kicking your ass."

Alanna turned around and she found herself face to face with the tall brown haired boy she had seen on her first day.

"George Cooper right?" she said.

"You remember me," he said with a smile. "Don't expect that from a Corus boy. And considering the fact that you've been getting your head beaten in a whole lot…"

"Does everyone know that he's picking on me?" Alanna asked with a sigh.

"Saw you and your friend walking back yesterday," George said. "Well he was walking. You were being dragged."

"I was not," Alanna said stung. "I can take everything he throws at me."

"Well maybe you should stop taking it," George said, his eyes twinkling.

Alanna let out a laugh. "He's triple my size," she said. "I don't think I have much of a choice."

"You always have a choice," George said smiling. "See you around Trebond."

He sauntered off and for some reason Alanna found it difficult to look away from his powerful frame. She shook herself out of it and as she was walking away she heard Gary calling out to her.

"Wait up Alan," he said, running to her.

"Hey Gary," she said.

"So George Cooper huh?" he asked a naughty glint in his eye. "Never thought you'd be the sort."

"What?" Alanna asked, confused. "I just saw him when I came in. He said I looked too small to be a student here."

"You do look too small to be a student here," Gary said. "But do you really not know his…uh…"

"His what?" Alanna asked. "Why are you being so cryptic?"

"He's…well…he's a drug dealer," Gary said. "Pot specifically."

"He's a drug dealer?" Alanna said, astonished. "Why on earth is he allowed to live here?"

"Well no one really knows about his ah…extracurricular activities," Gary said. "Not Dad or Uncle Roald at least."

"And presumably no one else in the staff," Alanna said dryly.

"Well they know he's no good," Gary said with a laugh. "You should hear Mr. Provost go on about him. He's convinced he's a 'hoodlum.' His words, not mine."

"Well he sort of is, isn't he?" Alanna said. "I can't believe they wouldn't get rid of him."

"He's not dangerous Alan," Gary said. "At least not to us. I don't know how he conducts his business elsewhere. You should hear the stories Stefan tells."

"Stefan the stable boy?"Alanna asked. "What does he have to do with anything."

"He helps George…move the product," Gary said carefully.

"Do you…y'know?" Alanna asked.

"Well…" Gary said, trailing off. "On occasion I suppose. Thought you might be getting something for pain relief."

"Well I'm not," Alanna said. "I'm fine."

"You say that way too often," Gary commented. "Most people who are fine don't need to constantly assure everyone that they are."

Alanna just shook her head and the two of them walked back to the dorms in companionable silence.

"Do you think I'll ever have a chance of beating Ralon?" Alanna asked when they were getting close.

Gary looked at her thoughtfully. "I don't know," he said, after a while. "I guess it all depends on you."

"Yeah I suppose it does," Alanna said. If Gary noticed something slightly off about her tone he didn't say anything.

At two that morning Coram's doorbell rang. He stumbled out of bed and put the lights on in the living room, cursing all the while.

"Alanna?" he asked sleepily as he let her in. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," she said determinedly.

"At two in the morning?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "Well come on in. Hope no one saw you sneak out. It's a months worth of detention being out of bed after hours."

Alanna stepped off the dark porch and into Coram's well-lit living room. Coram suppressed a gasp.

"Alanna," he said, no hint of drowsiness in his voice. "What happened to your face?"

"I need you to teach me how to fight," Alanna said, ignoring his question.

"What happened?" he asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I told you," Alanna said. "You need to teach me how to fight."

"Do I look like Mr. Miyagi to you?" Coram exploded. "I'm pulling you out of that school right now."

"I'm not running away," Alanna said mulishly. "I just need your help."

"And I need to get you back to your father and beg him not to sue me," Coram said angrily. "It looks like you've been hit by a truck Alanna."

"Well I want to hit the truck back," Alanna said tartly. "And you can help me."

"What do you want from me lass," Coram sighed.

"You were in the army," Alanna said. "You have to know basic defence stuff. Just teach me how to defend myself. I'm not running away."

Her tone was so defiant Coram took a second to reply. And when he did the words that came out of his mouth surprised them both.

"Fine," he muttered. "Fine."

"So you'll do it?" she asked, her tone half hopeful and half sceptical.

"I said I would," Coram grunted. "Come here after you're done with homework tomorrow night and we'll see what we can do."

"Thank you," she said and rather impulsively gave him a hug.

"You just watch out," Coram warned. "Don't go looking for trouble."

"I never look for it," Alanna said demurely.

Coram just snorted.

Alanna sped through her homework the next day.

"There's no way you finished reading that book," Francis said. "I know you're fast but not that fast."

"It's just reading," Alanna said. "No one actually does it. And besides you know it doesn't even matter what we think of it. Father David'll just give us his analysis and tell us that that's the only way to look at it."

"Okay," Francis said a little sceptical. "Well help me with the conclusion of this essay if you're done already."

"Sorry," Alanna said apologetically. "Gotta be somewhere."

"What's gotten into you Alan?" Francis asked. "Gary told me about Cooper. Are you sure...?"

"I'm not on drugs Francis," Alanna said patiently. "I'll see you in a bit."

Francis just nodded, looking a little worried.

Alanna practically ran to Coram's house. She knocked on the door totally out of breath.

"I have an hour till lights out," she said.

"That should be enough for your first day," Coram said. "Come in. We have a lot of work to do."

For the next few weeks Alanna's schedule was unbelievably hectic. On top of all her school related activities she was training with Coram for an hour every night. She developed calluses on her knuckles and slowly developed the ability to endure more and more physical activity. But that wasn't enough. Even though Coram was a good teacher, most of his moves relied on strength and a certain amount of weight. Alanna while not exactly weak was not even nearly as strong as Ralon. Alanna was also definitely not underweight for her height and gender, but she was on the slim side while Ralon was on the other end of the spectrum. But nonetheless, she stuck with it. She woke up every morning at four and practiced what Coram had taught her, then went for her morning run. By the time lights out came, she was usually so exhausted she went straight to sleep.

However she still found time to make a rather unusual new friend. George Cooper seemed to have taken a liking to her. And quite surprisingly she found herself liking him back. He was funny and while he never revealed the names of his clients he invariably had amusing stories to tell about them.

"Do you usually hang out with Corus boys?" she asked George one day when she was skiving off during her sports hour.

"That lot?" George asked, with a laugh. "What do you think?"

"Well you hang out with me don't you?" she said. "I'm a Corus boy."

"It's different," George said, brushing her questions aside. "What I want to know is how you managed to get that?" He pointed at her ankle, which was wrapped up in a bandage.

"I fell," Alanna said shortly, using her go to excuse.

"No you didn't," George said. "You know you can't lie to me Alan. I'm ten times smarter than you. There's no use trying."

"I really wish everyone would just butt out," Alanna said crossly. "I can take care of myself."

"I don't understand why you just don't tell one of your large friends to deal with him," George said. "They'd be more than happy."

"I know," Alanna said, and then an idea struck her. "Actually could you help me?"

"You want my help?" George asked. There was something different about his tone and his face was oddly grim. "I could arrange for a little surprise for Ralon the next time he goes into town. Is that what you want?"

"What?" Alanna asked horrified. "No. What's wrong with you?"

"Now don't get all offended," George said, his voice went back to its normal laughing tone. "You won't believe some of the favours I've been asked to do."

"That you would even think-" Alanna's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Calm down," George said. "Now what did you want my help for? If you do want him taught a lesson I'd be more than happy to arrange it."

"I do want him to be taught a lesson," Alanna said her tone steely.

"That's good," George said. Alanna could practically see the cogs in his brain whirring and coming up with a plan.

"But I want to be the one to teach it to him," she said.

With that a wide smile appeared on George's face and Alanna was forcibly struck by how handsome he really was.

"That's even better," he said. "So you want my help to beat him?"

"Yes," Alanna said. "Coram's good but I'm too small for most of what he's teaching me. I have a feeling you might have a few tricks up your sleeve.

"Well you're right about that," George said. "How about we start tonight?"

"I'll be there after lights out," Alanna promised.

"I stay above the kitchens so it shouldn't be too hard to get past the masters on duty," George said.

"Alan!" someone shouted.

"Gotta go," Alanna said. "See you tonight."

Gary waved at Alanna as she bounded towards him.

"You missed most of sports hour," he mock chided. "We're going riding now though. Thought you might want to come."

Alanna adored horses. She supposed she must've inherited that trait from Coram. She grew up riding Chubby, Coram's old pony and she had quite a good seat (or so the masters said).

As Alanna galloped around the course, she felt oddly uplifted. She thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of being on a horse. Even though the old school horse she was riding didn't give her the smoothest ride and wasn't particularly pliant she still felt incredibly happy.

"You need a proper horse Alan," Jon said, as the one she was riding decided to take a snack break. He trotted over to her.

"The chances of my father giving me enough money for one are between zero and negative one," she said ruefully. "In the meantime I'm stuck with Fuzzypants here."

"Who named him Fuzzypants?" Jon asked with a laugh.

"Stefan," she said. "Look he does kinda have fuzzy legs."

"Well it's a shame," Jon said. "You're a good rider."

"Thanks," she said, oddly touched. Jon very rarely dispensed compliments.

After their ride they went back to the stables where they started rubbing down their horses and cleaning their tack.

"I'll catch up with you," Alanna said, when she noticed Jon was done.

"I don't mind waiting," he said.

"Go on," she said with a laugh. "I'll meet you at dinner."

"'Kay," Jon said, and left to clean up before dinner.

"Well look who it is," someone sneered from behind Alanna.

Alanna sighed. She was not in the mood for Ralon today.

"What do you want Malven?" she asked.

"Well I need someone to clean up my tack and I think I've found just the person," he said.

Alanna just ignored him.

"Not going to say anything?" he asked. "Not such a big man now you don't have your friends around, are you Trebond?"

Alanna snorted.

"Clean up my tack," he said. "And rub down my horse."

"No," Alanna said, looking him straight in the eye.

Ralon smiled at her. "Well then we have a problem don't we," he said, his tone smooth and chilling.

Alanna walked away from their altercation her arm hanging uselessly by her side. Nevertheless there was a smile on her face. While Ralon had definitely kicked her ass she had managed to give him quite a few, rather painful punches in the nose and one sharp kick to his groin.

"Jesus Christ," Francis said, when he saw her at dinner.

Jon looked at her, his expression impenetrable. "What happened?" he asked.

"The usual," she said with a wince as he inspected her arm.

"I know you don't like going to the infirmary," he said, gently pressing her arm in certain places. "But I'm pretty sure this is broken."

"I'll be fine," Alanna said. "If I go to the infirmary they'll just ask questions."

"Either you walk to the infirmary or Gary, Raoul and I will pick you up and carry you there," Jon said, his tone dangerous. "There's a limit to stupidity Alan."

"Fine," Alanna huffed. "But I'm not telling anyone how I got it."

"We don't care as long as you get that bandaged up," Jon said, standing up.

"What are you doing?" Alanna asked warily.

"I'm going to make sure you actually do go," Jon said firmly. "Come on."

With much grumbling Alanna was escorted to the infirmary. The nurse took one look at her hand and immediately called Vice-Principle Naxen.

"What in god's name happened?" he asked, after a couple of x-rays showed that Alanna's hand was indeed broken.

"I fell off my horse sir," she said.

"I'm sure you did," Mr. Naxen said disbelievingly. "The number of times I've heard that excuse from a boy…"

"It's true," Alanna said stubbornly.

"And did your horse give you that black eye too?" Mr. Naxen asked.

"That was from before sir," Alanna said. "It's an old black eye."

"Hmph," Mr. Naxen said, disapprovingly. "If you're going to fight at least be better at it Alan."

"You know I give everything I do my best sir," Alanna said pertly.

Mr. Naxen caught himself before he smiled.

"Well I'll have to give you a weeks worth of detention for fighting and then lying about it," he said. "But Alan, you had better give him what he deserves the next time alright?"

"I'll try sir," Alanna said with a grin.


	6. Retribution

Alanna served her detention dutifully. She also got a little respite, because Ralon, terrified of retribution from her friends was giving her a wide berth. She knew though that it was only a matter of time. Her broken arm meant that she ended up learning how to use her less dominant arm and George taught her many different ways to incapacitate an opponent even when she was incapacitated herself. After two months her cast came off and they began training in earnest. Alanna sometimes felt like she was going to die at the end of the day, but every morning she would wake up at four o'clock and start her exhausting day all over again.

One day after a particularly brutal session with George, Alanna lay on the floor gasping for breath.

"Up," George barked. "Once more."

Alanna forced herself up off the floor and the two teenagers circled around each other warily. Alanna, remembering that Coram had told her the best way to finish a fight was to attack and get it over with swung at George, who neatly ducked.

"Have to be faster than that," he with a grin.

Alanna lunged for him again and he danced out of the way. He then threw a fist at her face, which she just about avoided. Alanna then, being highly unsportsmanlike kicked him in the shin and while he was focused on his leg elbowed him hard in the stomach. He let out an oof sound and went down and Alanna stood above him panting.

George looked up at her, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "I reckon if you can get me down you're about ready," he said.

"For what?" Alanna asked, envisioning more difficult moves for her to learn.

"To finish this," he said, getting up and dusting himself off.

"I can't fight Ralon yet," she cried. "No George you have to teach me more."

"I've done all I can," George said. "Now the rest is up to you."

Alanna swallowed, very nervous all of a sudden.

"Now don't worry about it," George said gently. "You'll be able to do it no problem."

Alanna had an uneasy sleep that night. Despite what George said she was not at all convinced she could beat Ralon. Her mind kept replaying all the memories of him kicking her ass again and again.

"Stop it Alanna," she told herself firmly. "You'll be alright. Everything is going to be fine."

The next day during sports hour Alanna decided it was now or never. She waited till the PE teachers left, took a deep breath and walked to the centre of the gym where everyone, including Ralon was exercising.

She took another deep breath. "Ralon Malven is a coward and an asshole," she said, loudly and clearly. "He picks on people he thinks can't fight back probably because he has a tiny dick and the only thing that makes him feel better about it is bullying people smaller than him."

Ralon had stiffened up when he first heard her begin to speak and now he turned around his face a bright shade of red.

"What did you say?" he hissed.

"I said you have a small dick Malven," Alanna taunted. "And no balls."

"What's he doing?" Raoul whispered to Jon. Raoul was half ready to intervene but Jon put his hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Lets just see how this plays out," he said quietly, an odd look coming into his eyes.

So Raoul stood down. And Ralon stomped towards Alan who suddenly looked incredibly small next to his imposing bulk.

"Mother of god let him know what he's doing," Gary prayed silently, but with a look from Jon he also stayed where he was.

"The only reason you're being so brave is because you have your friends to hide behind," Ralon sneered. "You aren't even worth my time Trebond."

"They won't," Alanna said quickly. "I don't need them to fight my fights."

"Well they've fought all your other ones," Ralon said slyly. "Are you sure they won't step in."

"Not when they see me kicking your ass," she said, sounding far more confident than she actually felt.

With a squeal of rage Ralon flew at Alanna but for the first time she was totally ready for him. She neatly sidestepped him and threw her fist into his stomach.

Ralon was winded but not down. However he definitely sensed that something had changed. He became warier. Knowing her arm had been broken, Ralon, assuming it was weak, grabbed a hold of it and tried to twist it. After Coram's exercises Alanna was easily able to twist out of his grasp and punched his jaw. That was when Ralon lost his temper and lunged at her. Using his own weight and velocity, Alanna easily threw him to the floor and almost sat on him while pinning his arms down.

"Done?" she asked through gritted teeth as he struggled futilely.

He glared at her but nodded. She got off him and began moving away. With a yell he got up off the floor and came flying at her. But used to this after George's commonly underhand tactics she easily avoided him and punched him straight in the nose, hearing a satisfying crunch. He collapsed, rolling around on the floor and holding his bloody nose.

"I think I'm done here," she said coolly.

"I'm going to kill you," Ralon shouted from the floor as she walked away. "I'm going to kill you."

"I'm sure you will," she said with an equal measure of condescension and disgust.

"Knew you could do it," Jon said as the five of them walked out of the gym.

"Yeah I was all ready to step in," Raoul said excitedly. "And then Jon just holds me back and says 'lets see how this plays out.' And you did it Alan! You kicked his ass."

But suddenly Alanna wasn't feeling quite alright.

"Hey I'll catch up with you guys later," she said, sounding a little queasy.

She hurried to the nearest bathroom and threw up. Although this was something she had been looking forward to for a very long time, she couldn't quite get Ralon's squeals of pain out of her head.

"Hello?" she heard someone say. "Is there someone in there? Are you okay?"

Alanna wiped her mouth off and opened the door.

"Hey Mr. Olau," she said weakly. "I'm okay, just had a bit of a bad stomach."

"Are you sure?" he asked, sounding a little worried.

"Actually I did something I don't think I should have," Alanna admitted.

"Does this have something to do with Mr. Malven?" Mr. Olau asked.

"How did you know that?" Alanna asked.

"Well I just passed the gym," Mr. Olau said. "It's quite a circus in there."

"We fought," Alanna said, not quite sure why she was telling her history teacher this. "And I beat him. But it doesn't feel quite right for some reason."

"Well he wasn't exactly innocent in all of this was he Alan?" Mr. Olau said. "You know we might be old but none of us are entirely oblivious. Everyone knew the Malven boy was beating you up. We couldn't do anything because you refused to admit it but we knew."

"I didn't like beating him up," Alanna confessed. "It just felt wrong."

"Are you going to make a habit of it?" Mr. Olau asked.

"I don't think so," Alanna said.

"Then it's fine," Mr. Olau said, with a smile.

"Thanks," Alanna said gratefully.

"And Alan," Mr. Olau added as he was leaving. "I think I should probably forget we ever had this conversation. For both your sake and mine. So don't mention it to any of your friends."

"Already forgotten Mr. Olau," Alanna said.

However despite the fact that Mr. Olau didn't take her confession to Vice-Principle Naxen, the whole school was buzzing with the news and she found herself outside his door.

"Come in," he said, after she knocked.

"Good evening Mr. Naxen," she said politely.

"Evening Alan," Mr. Naxen said. "I'm afraid this isn't going to be pleasant."

"I know," Alanna said, but she kept her head held high.

Mr. Naxen read her the riot act but she could tell he wasn't really into it. He also informed her that Ralon's father had decided that because his son wasn't safe at Corus Academy anymore he was coming tomorrow to pull him out. Alanna had to hide a smile at that. She didn't feel even a little animosity towards him. She knew he was only yelling at her because he had to. She strongly suspected that he was actually quite proud.

"I'll have to send a letter to your father," he said. And you're suspended for a week and restricted to your dormitory. The only time you're allowed out is mealtimes."

Alanna's mouth suddenly became very dry. If her father got a letter saying his son Alan had been fighting it was highly likely that he would become very suspicious.

"I just need you to confirm your address," he said, pulling out her file.

"Yes sir," she said, her heart pounding.

He rifled through it and frowned. "It says here Coram's your guardian," he said. "Your father didn't put his address down."

"Well Father was pretty glad to wash his hands of us," Alanna said a little bitterly.

"Same old Alan," Mr. Naxen grunted, and then looked at Alanna embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright sir," she said.

"Well I suppose the letter will go to Coram then," he sighed. "Though I'm sure he already knows by now. You're dismissed Alan. Go to dinner then get straight back to your dormitory."

"Thank you sir," Alanna said and she left.

She got back to her dorm room and to her surprise her friends were all waiting for her.

"Did Dad yell at you a lot?" Gary asked grinning.

"Yeah," Alanna said. 'But I think he was kinda happy."

"I'm sure he was," Alex said dryly. "The whole school was rooting for you Alan."

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Raoul asked enthusiastically. "I mean you're little but you sure do pack a punch."

"Coram," Alanna said. "And George." The four boys all knew about her friendship with the local drug dealer.

"You don't seem very happy," Jonathan noted.

"It didn't quite feel right," Alanna said. "I mean Coram taught me his army stuff and George gave me all these tricks. Ralon doesn't really know anything."

"Are you worried you're a bully now?" Jon asked quizzically.

"Well…" Alanna trailed off.

"Bullies don't feel guilty," Jon said firmly. "And lets be honest they usually pick on people smaller than them. Good luck finding someone smaller than you Alan."

"And don't worry," Raoul said cheerfully. "We'll keep you on the straight and narrow."

"But in the meantime I think it's time to celebrate," Gary said. He handed Alanna a bottle of Heineken.

"Where did you get that from?" she asked.

"Your friend George thought you might have something to celebrate tonight so he slipped me some," Gary said. "He told me he'd get rid of the bottles tomorrow so you shouldn't worry."

Since that was exactly what Alanna was worrying about she blushed.

Gary passed out the other bottles and the five boys held them up.

"Here's to Alan," Raoul said theatrically. "He might be small but within him resides a heart of a lion."

"Here here old boy," Gary said in a mock British accent.

They clinked their bottles together and drank. Alanna felt a warm feeling in the bottom of her stomach that had nothing to do with the alcohol.


	7. Biology

Although Ralon was no longer a problem, Alanna continued her training regimen. She found that it helped her keep up with the stronger, more athletic boys in her class. She also liked the feeling of power it gave her. She knew that she would be able to defend herself no matter what. After George provided the alcohol for Alanna's celebration party Gary found himself quite favourably impressed by him and his faith in Alan's abilities. He began spending a certain amount of time with George. Alanna wasn't sure if she should feel guilty for being the reason the vice-principle's son was hanging out with a drug dealer or feel pleased that her friends all liked George (whom she enjoyed spending time with very much indeed). Of course where Gary went Jon would follow and the two of them would often end up spending time with George even when Alanna was busy. But it was generally understood that George was Alanna's friend

Unfortunately something she couldn't fight was her biology. Alanna woke up one night with her stomach cramping. She got up and realised to her horror that there was a bloodstain in the middle of her mattress. It had only been two weeks since her last period so she was entirely unprepared. She pulled out her suitcase from under the bed and felt her heart sink when she saw that there were no tampons in it. She silently cursed the stupid school that forced them to give up their phones. She was well aware that she had no way of contacting Coram and actually going to his house which was a half an hour walk away while bleeding freely might be a bit of a problem, not to mention the fact that if anyone saw her she would be revealed as a girl and summarily thrown out.

She racked her brains for a solution and reluctantly settled upon one.

First she went to the bathroom at the end of the hall and cleaned herself off as best as she could. Padding her underwear with tissue paper, she silently made her way to the room above the kitchens and rapped on the door. When there was no answer she knocked harder desperately hoping that no one would see or hear her.

"What's going on?" George asked sleepily, poking his head out from behind the door.

"I need your help," Alanna said, hating the fact that along with 'I'm fine' this seemed to be the phrase she used the most.

"Alan?" George asked, squinting. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to tell you something," Alanna said.

George looked left and right to see if there was anyone else around and then motioned for her to come in.

Alanna blushed as she saw that George was unclothed. It was one thing to tell someone you were actually a girl and a totally different thing to do it while they were naked.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, concern in his voice.

She took a deep breath. "I'm a girl," she said, resolutely avoiding looking anywhere but his face.

"You're a what?" he said, doing a double take.

"A girl George," she said. "And I need your help."

"Turn around," he yelped. "I'm naked."

"I've seen you naked," she huffed, but obediently turned around.

"Is this some sort of prank?" he asked. "Just thought 'oh it'll be funny to pull George's leg'."

"Does it sound like I'm pulling a prank on you?" Alanna snapped. "I'm in so much trouble."

"Someone discover your secret?" George asked. He still sounded slightly sceptical. Well it was a lot to swallow so Alanna couldn't really blame him.

"No but they will," she said. "My period came two weeks early. I'm pretty sure they'll notice something's wrong if I bleed all over the place."

"I'll be back in a minute," he said, his expression unreadable.

He left Alanna alone in his room and she briefly wondered if she had made a huge mistake. But then she shook her head. This was George. He wouldn't… He couldn't…

And she was right. George came back with a box of Tampax and handed it to her.

"You can use my bathroom," he said evenly. "But after that we have to have a talk."

Alanna muttered her thanks and went into his loo. It was surprisingly clean for a boy's bathroom. There weren't even any water stains on the tiles.

When she got out George was looking at her, an indecipherable expression on his face.

"So you're actually a girl?" he asked. "Like an honest to god girl."

"Yes," Alanna said. "I'm a girl."

"I mean you were always a very pretty boy," George said. "But a girl? Shouldn't you have…y'know?" He mimed boobs.

"Strap 'em down," Alanna said shortly, not wanting to talk about her breasts.

"I just thought you were a late bloomer," George said. "Or you had an excellent razor."

"Well neither's true," Alanna said. "I'm just a girl."

"I guess I just have one question then," George said. "Why?"

"It's a long story," Alanna sighed.

"I have time," George said, sitting down on his bed and patting the space next to him.

Reasoning that she did perhaps owe him an explanation after waking him up in the middle of the night and demanding tampons, Alanna sat down next to him and began telling her story. It was oddly cathartic. She hadn't realised how much she hated lying to her friends and even telling one of them the truth made her feel ten times better.

"So you did all that for your brother?" George asked finally.

"Well not entirely," Alanna confessed. "I really didn't want to go to St. Agatha's."

"You're brave," George commented. "So what's your real name then?"

"Alanna," she said. "But George you can't tell anyone."

"I won't," he said. "But do you really think they'd turn against you? Jon and Gary?"

"They'd hate me," Alanna said miserably. "And they'd have every right."

"It's a big lie," George admitted. "But they're your friends. And you know they'd throw themselves in front of a train for you. All of them."

"That's what makes this so much worse," Alanna cried. "I made friends. The best friends I think I'm ever going to make. And they don't even really know me."

"Calm down," George said soothingly. "Of course they know the real you. Is Alanna a stubborn, loyal, reckless person?"

"Thanks," Alanna said dryly. "And I suppose so."

"Then they know you," George said. "And I wouldn't worry about it."

"I'm glad you know," Alanna acknowledged. "At least that's one less person I'm lying to."

"Well you don't ever have to lie to me," George said.

"I was an idiot to think I could get away with this," Alanna said, pressing the bridge of her nose between her fingers.

"You haven't gotten caught yet," George said. "And I wouldn't worry about it."

"It's all I worry about," Alanna admitted. "I have no idea what I'm doing George."

"Well whatever you're doing it's working," George said with a shrug. "No one knows your secret except me. And I won't tell."

"Thank you," Alanna said gratefully.

She noticed the room getting lighter and lighter as the sun rose.

"I should get ready for lessons," she said. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Are we still doing that?" George asked, with a raised eyebrow. "I don't like hitting girls."

"You said it yourself," she said. "I'm the same person I was. And I manage to hit back plenty."

"That you do," George said with a wry smile. "Alanna."

"George," Alanna said warningly. "You can't call me that. It'll happen in front of Gary or Jon and-"

"I'm not a fool," George said, interrupting her. "But I do think you need to be reminded sometimes."

"Of what?" she asked.

"As far as I could tell from your story you didn't put that binder on because you don't like being a girl," George said carefully. "And I know I would miss being a boy. So I'm going to call you Alanna when we're alone. Just so you don't get lost in being Alan."

Alanna shook her head but a part of her was a little surprised at George's perceptiveness. She remembered what Coram had said about him being too smart for his own good and mentioned this to George.

He laughed. "I'm touched," he said. "Though I have no idea what he's talking about."

"How old are you?" she asked George suddenly.

"Seventeen," he replied, looking a little confused.

"How many other seventeen-year-olds run crime rings from posh boarding schools?" she asked. "I'd say Coram was right."

George just laughed again. "You had better be going on your way," he said. "Morning run's in ten minutes."

"Thank you George," she said.

"Anytime," George replied, his tone gentle.

The day sped by surprisingly fast and Alanna went through it in a haze. Her inattentiveness in class earned her two hours of detention that night but she was a little glad. It meant that she could avoid her friends. This whole episode had rather forcibly reminded her of the lies she was telling them and she felt like she just didn't have the energy to face them today.

"Alan," Mr. Olau called at the end of his lesson. "Can you stay behind?"

She sat in her seat while the rest of the class left. Douglass, who was in the class with her stood at the door waiting for her but she shook her head, indicating he should leave without her.

"Are you alright Alan?" Mr. Olau asked, sounding a little worried. "You seem distracted."

"No everything's fine," Alanna said, forcing a smile. "I've just been having a bit of a day that's all."

"Well we all have those," Mr. Olau said with a smile.

Alanna found she quite liked talking to Mr. Olau. After the incident with Ralon she suspected he had started taking a special interest in her. They often talked about the upcoming election, although it wasn't for another two years. Mr. Olau found Alanna's thoughts to be quite amusing and on occasion insightful.

Although she felt she didn't deserve it, Mr. Olau offered to supervise her detention that day, possibly feeling that she couldn't handle the constant glares of the priests. Nothing could keep Alanna down for long and she soon found herself quite happily chatting with Mr. Olau about the upcoming elections.

"I don't understand how they could let this happen," Alanna said. "They should have had a frontrunner by now. Wasn't it supposed to be Hildrec Meron, Geoffrey's brother?"

"It was but after all those scandals what do you expect?" Mr. Olau said, polishing his glasses. "But in all the chaos of the Civilians primary everyone's ignoring the Statists."

"That's because Ain Tusaine has it locked up," Alanna said. "There's no point in talking about it."

"Ain Tusaine is a weakling with piles and piles of money," Mr. Olau said. "That's the only reason he's winning. No one knows what he stands for."

"Well the Tusaines have always been powerful Statists," Alanna said. "There have been three Tusaine presidents haven't there?"

"Ain Tusaine's controlled by his brother Hilam," Mr. Olau said. "He's his campaign manager and if Ain Tusaine wins he'll be his Chief of Staff."

"Hilam Tusaine scares me a little," Alanna said. "He has dead eyes."

"He should scare you," Mr. Olau said. "He's a terrifying man. The stories about him… That's why his brother's running. Hilam couldn't win an election even if he literally threw money at voters."

"He can't win though," Alanna said, confidently. "You said it yourself, he stands for nothing."

"Well at least he's seen as a stable candidate. With the Civilians at each other's throats like cats and dogs people could see him as a viable president." Mr. Olau paused here. "In fact many do."

"Like who?" Alanna asked sceptically.

"Well your friend Jonathan's uncle for one," Mr. Olau said.

"Jonathan's family are Statists?" Alanna asked, slightly horrified.

Mr. Olau chuckled at her expression. "Well traditionally most rich and powerful families are," he said. "The Contés have a long history of being Statist supporters."

"Well Jonathan isn't one," Alanna said indignantly. "I'd know if he was."

"No Jonathan probably isn't," Mr. Olau said. "Neither is his father. Roald Conté, despite his father's conservatism is an avowed Civilian. It's thanks to his wife actually. Lianne was a Naxen before she married him. The Naxens have always been Civilians."

"I didn't know Jonathan had an uncle," Alanna said. "He never mentioned one."

"That's surprising," Mr. Olau said. "The Contés are a close family. And Roger Conté is a charismatic man."

"Wait _Roger_ Conté?" Alanna asked incredulously. "Everyone says he's going to be Ain's VP if he wins the election."

"Yes," Mr. Olau said. "Roger Conté's related to your friend. And he probably will be Vice-President if things keep going the way they're going."

"That's quite a terrifying thought," Alanna said with a shiver. "Life is never easy for ordinary people under Statist presidents."

"Nothing would change for you," Mr. Olau said mildly. "You're a Trebond. Maybe your family isn't as rich or as powerful as the Contés the Naxens or even the Goldenlakes, but nonetheless-"  
"Do you really think I'm that selfish?" Alanna asked, appalled. "Forget about selfish do you think I'm that inhuman? Statists actively attempt to oppress people. Keir Tusaine did his level best to get rid of universal healthcare. Caladain Melor destroyed social security. It took four years to rebuild it."

"I think you're a good person Alan," Mr. Olau said. He checked his watch. "And I think your detention is over."


	8. Francis

Alanna hated most winters but the first winter she was at Corus Academy was worst one of her life. It started when the leaves began to fall off the trees.

"It's too cold," Alanna complained. It was a crisp November morning and she was finishing up her morning run.

"Just wait till January," Gary said with a smile. "The cold will freeze your bones."

"That's something to look forward to," Alanna muttered.

"So how're you celebrating your birthday Francis?" Raoul asked, throwing an arm around the blushing boy. "We should take you out and celebrate."

"Don't traumatize him." Alanna said laughing. "Francis is sensitive."

"I am not," Francis said indignantly. "It's a Thursday anyway. There's no way we'll get permission to leave campus."

"We have our ways," Gary said mysteriously.

"Nepotism," Alanna coughed.

"Sneakiness," Jon said, cuffing her on the back of the head. "Unlike you we don't all think throwing ourselves at things headlong is a good idea."

"Excuse me?" Alanna said outraged. "Are you accusing me of being unsubtle?"

"Yup," Jon said, grinning.

Alanna mumbled insults at him under her breath. But she had to admit he had a point. Alanna enjoyed being straightforward. And meeting things head on usually paid off in the long run.

"So what are you planning then?" she asked. "I can't do anymore detentions Jon. This had better be above board."

"Relax," Jon soothed. "We're all going to be absolutely fine. We'll head out after dinner."

By 'head out' do you mean sneak out," Alanna asked suspiciously. But Jon just laughed.

"You worry too much Alan," he said. "You have to chill."

"I think you're chill enough for all of us," Alanna muttered, knowing full well that come nightfall she would be slipping out of Corus Academy with the rest of her friends.

"Come on Alan," Francis said pleadingly.

"Fine," Alanna sighed. "But I swear if we get caught I'm selling all of you out."

"Sure you will," Gary said, supremely confident nothing of that sort would ever happen.

"Oh Alan," Jon said. " I have that PSAT prep book if you still want it."

"Yes please," Alanna said. "God I don't even know why I'm doing it, I'm never going to the US. But Dad insisted we explore all our options."

"It's a rite of passage," Alex said with a laugh. "Everyone has to do useless tests. Just the way the world works Alan."

"Easy for you to say," Alanna said wryly. "You always manage to do painfully well."

"Yeah Mr. 2230," Gary said. "Just because we have normal brains."

"I never should've told you my score," Alex muttered.

"And I have first hand information that you've signed up for the March ones too," Raoul said. "If I got a 2230 I wouldn't look at an SAT book ever again."

"You have to stop borrowing my computer without my knowledge," Alex complained.

"No can do," Raoul said. "Though there's nothing interesting on it so I don't even know why you care."

"Can we just go get the book before Raoul and Alex decide to start hitting each other on the head and we have to break it up," Alanna said dryly.

Raoul scoffed. "Like you could break up any fight I was in, short stuff."

Alanna scowled at him.

"Come on," Jon said, knowing Alanna's touchiness about her height. "Let's get you your PSAT book."

The two of them made their way to Jon's room.

"Basically it's a totally useless test," Alanan complained, as they entered. "I mean at least you can put the SATs on your college apps. This is pointless."

But Jon wasn't listening to her. On his bed was a large brown package.

"Looks like someone sent you a present," Alanna said, as Jon ripped open the package.

"Oh woah," Jon said, pulling out a beautiful fencing blade.

"Are you sure it isn't _your_ birthday," Alanna asked. "Because that's a nice present."

"Roger sent it," Jon said, gripping the hilt and testing the balance.

"There's something else in there," Alanna said, pointing at the bottom.

Jon, with a smile on his face, pulled out a packet filled with brightly coloured gummy-like candy. It looked like it had a liquid centre and Alanna, instinctively mistrusting anything that was that colourful, looked at the bag with suspicion.

"These were my favourite when I was younger," he said fondly. "Just bite into one and you get this sour blast. I could eat a whole packet in one go. Could probably still do it now actually."

"They look slightly toxic," Alanna said with a laugh.

"Probably are," Jon replied. "Think Francis would like it? I mean it's a tragedy giving away my Sourz but I think I'm a big enough person to-"

"You forgot to get him a present didn't you?" Alanna said, cutting him off.

"Possibly," Jon replied. "Not going to confirm anything."

"Yeah I'm sure Francis will like the terrifying candy," Alanna said long-sufferingly.

"And here's your book," Jon said, pulling out a dog-eared green coloured book. "It's very unhelpful but do whatever you want with it."

"Thank you," Alanna said, gratefully. "Now can we go to breakfast? I'm starving."

* * *

"Here you go Francis," Jon said, unceremoniously dumping the bag of candy on his lap. "It's the best candy in the world."

"I know," Francis said, excitedly. "It's been years since I've had Sourz."

"Am I the only one who hasn't had that stuff before?" Alanna asked, wrinkling up her nose.

"Well you're basically from Hicksville," Gary said jokingly. "Don't get the finer things there."

"So you like that stuff?" Alanna asked sceptically.

"God no," Gary said with a shudder. "Once when we were younger, Jon ate four packets and threw up all over the floor. The smell of Sourz is in my top four worst smells."

"It wasn't that bad," Jon said defensively.

"You rank smells?" Alex asked curiously.

"I rank everything," Gary said with a shrug. "You know that."

"I thought it was just girls and football players," Raoul said with a laugh.

Gary ignored Raoul and proceeded to stuff his mouth with as much food as possible.

The rest of the day passed quite pleasantly. Gary and Alex gave Francis a joint present and smiled at the younger boy's bewildered gratefulness.

"Why would they give me all this stuff though," Francis asked Alanna when they were alone.

"Because they're your friends," Alanna said with a smile. "They like you."

"No they like you," Francis said. "I thought they were only friends with me because y'know…"

"Don't be silly," Alanna said. "And I'm sorry that my present didn't quite match up."

"Are you kidding," Francis said. "I always need socks. I'm pretty sure Douglass is stealing all of mine."

After lunch Raoul handed Francis a square yellow package.

"Thought you might like this," he said, his kind brown eyes making Francis feel rather overwhelmed.

With hastily muttered thanks Francis tore open the package to find a stack of West Wing DVDs.

"Thank you," Francis said, unaccountably touched.

"Happy birthday Francis," Raoul said with a smile. He headed on his way to class and Francis couldn't help but grin rather broadly. He opened the packet of Sourz that Jon had given him and popped a few in his mouth.

"You look happy," Alanna noted, when Francis slid into the seat next to her. They had Father Gregory's math class and it was something Alanna could've done without.

"It's been a good day," Francis said dreamily.

Alanna, suspecting the reason for Francis' good mood hid a smile. Classes seemed to fly by that day and Alanna, almost against her will, began to look forward to the night's celebrations. Francis on the other hand seemed totally out of it. If Alanna didn't know better she would've thought he was drunk. He threw up a few times and seemed very dizzy. After much convincing he went to nurse who said he must have a stomach bug.

"I suppose tonight's off then?" Alanna asked, hiding how worried she felt.

"Not a chance," Francis said, shooting her a wan smile. "I'll be fine in a bit. You'll see. I'm looking forward to this evening."

"Well we just have to get through dinner if you can control your excitement till then," Alanna joked.

"I'll try," Francis said dryly.

And throughout the dinner Francis actually seemed to get better. Only about forty-five minutes into the meal, he looked far more alert and was enthusiastically quizzing Gary and Raoul about the plans for the evening.

Halfway through Gary's detailed description of the debauchery he had so carefully planned, there was a loud retching noise.

"Gross," someone shouted from the back of the hall as Alanna and her friends turned around to see the contents of Sacherell's stomach splashed on the floor of the dining hall. Father Gregory quickly dropped his fork and knife and ran over to the boy.

"Maybe he has what I had," Francis said.

"Hate stomach bugs," Alanna muttered, convinced she was going to be spending most of the next week near a toilet.

There were suddenly more retching noises and a senior threw up as well.

"Is there something wrong with the food?" Jon asked worriedly.

Now that he mentioned it Alanna wasn't feeling too great either. She cursed and tried to get away from her friends but only managed to move a couple of feet before throwing up.

"Okay we're taking you to the infirmary," Gary said firmly, steadying Alanna with a hand on her shoulder.

"Guys," Francis said. He was standing very still, pain written across his face. "I can't breathe."

He collapsed and the staff not standing around Sacherell and the senior boy came rushing over to him.

"Alex go tell the infirmary to expect patients," Mr. Olau ordered.

Alex ran to do his bidding, with only one worried glance at Francis' inert form.

"I'm alight," Alanna gasped, feeling dizzy. "Go help Mr. Olau with Francis, Gary."

Gary did as he was told but Alanna could see beads of sweat forming on his face as well.

"What is happening?" she muttered to herself.

She let herself be led to the infirmary but soon there were too many sick people, both students and teachers, for it to be a viable option anymore. The whole school to a man had violent vomiting and diarrhoea and it was decided that perhaps it would be better if the less serious cases went back to their rooms. The doctor was utterly perplexed. But they rushed the food through testing and it was discovered that the whole school had been eating food with ethylene glycol in it.

"Antifreeze?" Alanna asked one of the serious nurses who had been shipped in to help the overwhelmed school nurse and doctor.

"Ethylene glycol is a component of antifreeze," the grim faced nurse said.

"And someone put it in our food?" Alanna asked. "Why?"

The nurse pursed her lips and didn't answer.

"You were lucky," she said. "It seems as though almost everyone only got a relatively mild dose and we caught it remarkably early. Usually the vomiting doesn't start so soon. Could be the work of someone with a very poor sense of humour."

"What do you mean almost everyone?" Alanna asked, immediately catching the slip up.

"I am not at liberty to discuss anything with the students," the nurse said, glaring at Alanna. "We have done our very-"

"Who is it?" Alanna asked, her stomach sinking. She had a strong hunch she that she knew exactly who it was and desperately wanted to be wrong.

"Young man-"

"Just tell me it isn't Francis Nond," Alanna pleaded.

The nurse said nothing, but her expression, which had softened into a mixture of compassion and sadness, said it all.

"No," Alanna half-whispered to herself. "It was his birthday. He can't-"

"I'm so sorry duck," the nurse said, her business-like veneer disappearing in a second. "Was he a friend of yours?"

"I want to go see him," Alanna said, attempting to hoist herself out of bed.

"I'm afraid you can't, " the nurse said almost apologetically. "You have to stay hooked up to that drip. We don't want anything terrible happening to anyone else."

"Is he dead?" Alanna asked, her voice cracking a little.

"Not yet," the nurse said. "But it doesn't look good."

"When can I see him?" Alanna asked. "Please I have to go-"

"Alright," the nurse said relenting. "But you can't overexert yourself. If your airway closes up it's not going to be pretty."

She helped Alanna into a wheelchair and hung the drip up next to her. "Just for a little while alright?" she said. "His family hasn't even come in yet."

But we're his family too, Alanna thought, as the nurse wheeled her to the infirmary.

Gathered around his bed, all looking terribly pale and wan were Gary, Alex, Jon and Raoul. Evidently they had also strong-armed the nurses into letting them come and visit Francis. Alanna had to choke back a gasp at the sight of his pale, lifeless body. It looked as though he was dead already.

"It's my fault," Raoul said, looking at Alanna with haunted eyes. "He would've gotten himself properly checked out if I hadn't been so focused on getting him to his birthday party."

"Don't be ridiculous," Alanna said trying to sound strong but failing miserably. "There was nothing we could do. And it was in our dinner, the antifreeze. The nurse told me. It must've just hit him harder because he was already sick."

"I am going to kill whoever did this," Jon said almost venomously. Alanna would be frightened of the expression of anger, hurt and pain that Jon wore on his face, if it she didn't feel exactly as he did.

"Why would anyone-?" Gary started. "I just-"

Alanna tried to hold back her tears but found herself unable to. It was just so unfair that kind, gentle Francis, who never hurt a soul in his life, would be lying like a broken ragdoll on a gurney in the infirmary.

"Shouldn't he be at a hospital?" Alanna asked her nurse who was hovering around the boys, making sure none of them were overexerting themselves. She angrily wiped away a tear.

"The healthcare he gets here is as good as any hospital," the nurse said gently. "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do."

"So we're just waiting for him to die then," Alanna said dully.

The nurse grimaced but didn't disagree with her. And Alanna felt like someone had sucker punched her in the gut.

* * *

 **a/n: Ugh I'm sorry it's been so long. And I'm also sorry that I chose to come back with such a depressing chapter. But it's all a part of the story. I have no clue if this is how antifreeze works. But anyway I couldn't exactly say the sweating sickness had gotten to them so I hope it's alright. Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
